Diminuendo
by Kace-sama
Summary: Fame was an easy death warrant to acquire. Sebastian knew this well; the many musicians he'd signed away in the past were proof of that... but Ciel didn't. No one informed him about the secret society, nor did he know that Sebastian could make him rise and fall. "You don't talk about it. You don't question it; you don't even think about it. Trust me, Ciel. It's better this way."
1. A Meeting with Death

**Special thanks to AnimeLover in Heaven for editing this.**

_Fame and riches are fleeting. Stupidity is eternal._ _~ Don Williams Jr._

**Chapter 1: A Meeting with Death**

The price of fame wasn't cheap.

Sebastian Michaelis knew this all too well, and on a typical day—when he'd love to have another household name in the industry wrapped under the soul binding clutches of his secret society—he'd gladly begin initiation and hand them a contract.

However, he couldn't bring it in himself to offer the soul of one as young as Ciel Phantomhive.

Sure, the kid was a lyrical genius at only thirteen years old—having won three out of the four Grammy awards he was nominated for on his first solo album this year—but even if he was already topping the charts, Sebastian thought the idea was a bit too cruel for his liking. Ciel was only thirteen after all, much too young to fully enjoy life yet.

So once again, Sebastian found himself sitting at his desk in the office of the recording studio with a cell phone in one hand, and the number of Ciel Phantomhive's manager in the other scribbled on a small, yellow memo. The writing was barely legible, proof that he'd done right by firing his last assistant just moments ago.

A knock at the door alerted him, but he disregarded it as he sighed and placed the items back on his mahogany desk. He placed his elbows on the wood and buried his face in his hands to hide the anguish on his face when Claude Faustus, his security guard, entered.

Claude fixed his glasses as he shut the door and took in the sight of his superior with an apathetic gaze. It didn't take a genius to know that he loathed his job. "Still fascinated by the little Phantomhive I see," he said in his usual stoic tone.

Sebastian made a 'tch' sound and his lips pursed into a peevish gesture, secretly wondering why he'd hired such a morose bodyguard. He lowered his hands, only to rest his chin on them, and noticed the way the black suit Claude was wearing hid most of his slender, yet extremely lethal, muscular physique. Although he was a brute, it was best to have such a man working_ for_ him rather than _against_ him.

"If you've nothing of interest to say, then get out," Sebastian said with a taut jaw. "I have a meeting shortly and your interference is far from needed today, Claude."

Claude crossed his arms and took in Sebastian's choice of attire. His tailored, black jacket was hanging from the back of his large office chair, leaving him in nothing but his white, collared shirt and black pants. His dark hair was perfection, as always, with his long bangs framing his face and also resting between his crimson irises. He'd even grown it out over the past year, allowing the back to grow to his shoulders. Aside from that, he couldn't believe that his employer hadn't been taking care of himself again, or that he'd even taken notice of Sebastian's unusual uneasiness.

"You're paler than usual," Claude commented. There was still a small dash of acrimony in his voice, laced with just a smidge of discomfort.

Sebastian waved him off and grabbed a stack of papers, skimming over them as he grabbed his brown cup of coffee and took a sip. "I suppose I'll take an afternoon stroll later," he lied. Los Angeles was hotter than what he was used to, and truthfully, he preferred to stay inside. He placed the cup back down and Claude sighed.

"You're over working yourself again," he stated.

Upon hearing this, Sebastian paused, never meeting the bodyguard's gaze. "How is that your concern, Claude?"

"Who'll write my checks if you're dead?" Sebastian was third on the Forbes list, just below the Queen of England and Harpo, both of whom he was acquainted with.

The validation of Claude's point caused a small smirk to appear on both of their lips and Sebastian nodded. He liked Claude's company, mostly because he knew how much Claude hated his. "I see," he said.

A sharp knock on his door caused him to lift an eyebrow and glance at the clock. His soon to be client was right on time. "Eager to sign away," he murmured. _Eager to sell yourself_, he thought. "Come in."

The door opened, but the client he was expecting to see was far from being a fifteen year old Alois Trancy. "Vincent Phantomhive," Sebastian said in surprise. He placed his palms on the desk and stood, taking in the second most feared manager in the industry. Sebastian reigned at the top of the list.

Vincent had on a navy blue suit and his dark hair was cut short. Sebastian knew that Vincent Phantomhive was the epitome of a stage parent. All the talk in the industry claimed that when Ciel was only three Vincent forced him to start playing various instruments—thirty-two to be exact—just so Ciel could add it to his already abundant resume, since years prior to his solo album he was also a child actor. He had an Oscar to vouch for his skills, several Emmy awards, and two golden globe nominations.

"Mr. Michaelis," Vincent greeted him. His tone was professional, extremely snobbish, and yet there was a distinct hollowness to it, void of all pleasantry.

Sebastian came around the desk and regarded the man with a firm handshake. Over the man's shoulder, he saw an impatient Alois frowning in the hallway as he glared at Vincent's backside. The blond haired teen was wearing ripped jeans and a rock T-shirt, much different than what Sebastian expected. Alois Trancy was a pop star, not a rock star, or so he'd thought. Sebastian shook the thought aside, knowing that Alois was trying to give himself a new sound once he remembered watching his last interview.

He snapped his head at Claude and pointed out the door towards Alois. "Momentarily," he stated. Claude understood and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian gestured to the visitor's chair in his office. "Please take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

As Vincent seated himself, he declined with a curt gesture of his head. "No, thank you. I'm just here on behalf of my son."

"Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian stated as he leaned back on his desk and folded his arms. "Are you retiring management?" His company label handled just about every type of star in the industry but his favorite were musicians. Very rarely did Sebastian personally take on actors, so the fact that Ciel could do both, and be successful at _both_, while still managing to give the paparazzi a run for their money at only thirteen made him a triple threat.

"Of course not," Vincent answered. He looked slightly offended by the question, to which Sebastian returned with an imitation of polite smile. "But he does need a better record label. Yours is number one in the country."

"That it is," Sebastian agreed. He lifted his hand palm up, extending it forward. "I trust you brought his contract?"

Vincent reached into his jacket and pulled out a neatly folded paper. "Of course," he said as he handed it to him. "He's stuck with them for another year."

"Doubtful," Sebastian stated.

"How so?"

"There hasn't been a contract I couldn't break in all my years of being in this industry," he stated as he skimmed over the pages. He hadn't a single degree to back up his incredible gift, but his various methods of stealing clientele from the other companies over the years was proof of that. Everyone knew that he was the go-to scape goat.

When he saw a familiar line, he smiled and grabbed his red pen, circling the sentences.

"Bring Ciel to see me tomorrow," he ordered as he handed the paper back to Vincent.

"That's all?"

"That's all," he stated.

Vincent looked skeptical. "Don't you want to know more about Ciel? His talents and his income?"

Sebastian flashed him a brilliant smile as he led him to the door, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm well aware of how gifted your son is. The agency's been eyeing him for quite a while, so believe me when I say hiring him as an employee would be a great gain."

Vincent shook his hand. "Tomorrow then?"

"At noon," Sebastian answered, nodding. "Bring your son—and your terms of conditions. We'll do our best to accommodate you both."

"I should hope so," Vincent replied arrogantly. Sebastian gave him another false smile, wishing he could slit the man's throat, but there will be time for someone else to do that later once Ciel was his employee. However, he still wasn't about to make Ciel join his secret association. This just meant that Ciel could perform close enough to him and the society, but not technically be in it.

As soon as Sebastian opened the door, Alois Trancy pushed himself inside. "About time," he grumbled. Vincent watched as the teenager sauntered past them and sat down in the visitor's chair, thankful that Ciel wasn't as disruptive as the teenager before him.

The stage parent gave Sebastian one final nod and exited the vicinity.

Sebastian rubbed his face as he closed the door and leaned against it. "You're quite the brat," he remarked to Alois. He was hoping the egotistical child he saw on TV was just for show, but alas, he was wrong. "I don't hire brats."

"Yet you'd hire that stuck-up Phantomhive?" he countered as he turned in the seat. He watched Sebastian pace to his desk and sit down on the other side without even sparing a glance his way. The neglected pout that formed on Alois' lips went unnoticed by Sebastian. "What's so great about that little kid anyway? He's an R&B singer for crying out loud."

"All the more reason to hire him," Sebastian declared. It was rare to find singers with smooth, pure voices like Ciel's—or ones that didn't use sex as a means to sell their records. He recalled a fond memory of when he first entered the business and met a girl that was slightly older than Ciel… if only she'd stuck around and established her name before trying to pursue acting. She could have been in the big leagues. Now she was a has-been filing for bankruptcy.

"Where're you from?" Alois asked suddenly, giving the man a once over with his haughty eyes. "You sound English."

Sebastian inclined his head, finally chancing a glance at the teen. "I'm from Wales," he answered.

"Your bodyguard must be from there too," he stated in a bored fashion as he crossed his legs and glanced around the professional office. "You've both got the same accent."

Sebastian sighed and rested his chin on his knuckle. "If I hire you, will you_ please_ get out of my office, Mr. Trancy?" _How anyone could put up with him is beyond me_, he thought. _The boy's exasperating._

Alois' eyes lit up as he stood. "Really?" When Sebastian simply nodded, he shouted, "Yes! Thank you!"

Sebastian pointed at the door, too distracted by his sudden headache to care that the boy had said 'Thank you.' "Just get out," he said in a clipped tone.

Alois started to leave but stopped, almost tripping as he turned back around. "What about my contract?" There was a hint of mischief in his eyes and Sebastian arched his brow, reaching for a standard contract to hand him.

"Here," he said, pushing the paper to the other side of the desk.

Alois reached for it and frowned. "This isn't the contract I was talking about."

Sebastian brushed his thumb over his bottom lip as he felt the tension in the room start to rise. His headache was momentarily forgotten. "That contract is for special employees."

Alois scoffed. "I _am _special."

"Yes," Sebastian agreed. "So special that you're quite replaceable at the moment."

"I wanna be a megastar," Alois stated, pushing the paper back. "I wanna win awards."

"Not all megastars signs these," Sebastian countered. "If you had a proper manager you'd know that."

Alois scoffed again. "I fired him last week; that's why I'm here." He leaned over the desk and smirked at Sebastian. "Besides, I know for a fact that if I become a megastar without this organization, you'll just get rid of me if I said 'no' to joining later."

Sebastian's facial expression remained neutral. "Is that so?"

Alois grunted in agreement. "Yep, and I know that car crash last year was no accident either. He knew he was going to die, but he got in anyway. Why's that, Mr. Michaelis?"

Sebastian grinned, and the alluring way he did so made Alois' cheeks blush. He shook his head while he opened his desk and pulled out a contract on parchment paper, placing it on the mahogany. He began pushing it forward with his index finger, keeping eye contact with his latest clientele. "You'd have done better by not stating what you know," he said. "I could've let you walk out of here alive."

"If I sign that contract, I _will_ be alive."

Sebastian chuckled and it sounded almost whimsical. "Hardly," he said. He handed the contract to Alois. "Once you sign this, you're as good as dead—and even after you're dead your corpse belongs to me." Sebastian pointed at the contract. "The rules are as follows: You don't tell anyone, and you don't associate with anyone except for other members of our association _unless_ you've been granted permission by myself, understood?"

Alois continued to beam at him, nodding like a bobble head figure on a dashboard. "Yeah, whatever."

"Your soul is gone," Sebastian continued. "It belongs to me."

Alois responded by reaching for the pen. "I get it," he grumbled.

Sebastian reached forward and touched Alois' hand, halting the teen's small movement before he could scribble on the paper. "One moment, please," Sebastian instructed. "You understand that by signing this every step you take is under my watch. Make a wrong move and I end you. I'm your manager, but make no mistake that I'm in no mood for child's play."

Alois frowned at him. "I'm not a little kid. I'm fourteen."

"So grown up," Sebastian teased. He knew the boy would want out by tomorrow but he didn't comment further as he pulled out a knife from his drawer, handing it to Alois shortly afterwards. "Sign away," he urged.

Alois furrowed his brows, accepting the weapon with the utmost hesitancy. "Huh?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the right. "Are you deaf, Mr. Trancy?"

Alois gulped, a sudden fear surfacing to the goose bumps that had begun to form on his arms. Perhaps it was just too cold. Yes, that must've been the correct assumption.

Slowly, Alois shook his head. "N-no but—"

"Then sign," he said simply.

The blond teen looked down at the knife in his hands, having an internal battle of morals. It'd suddenly become a difficult decision for him to sign his soul away. He found himself frowning at the idea… but then the image of his fame escalating seemed to outweigh the binding contract, just for a moment.

"Before I get older Mr. Trancy," Sebastian stated, giving him an offhand expression. "I'd prefer not to spend my next birthday here, or the ones that follow."

Alois took one last look into those crimson eyes and that's when he reluctantly put the knife down on the desk, opting for a pen. Sebastian smiled once Alois signed the normal contract and headed for the door.

"Alois," Sebastian said as the boy touched the knob. "You know far too much, I'm afraid. I'll let you have your soul for one more night, but tomorrow, you sign _my_ contract or I'll make sure that your fame—as well as your life—will be short lived. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir," Alois stuttered. He exited the office as if he'd seen the face of death. In truth, he had.

Sebastian grabbed the remote of his large plasma TV that hung in the corner of his office. He turned it to MTV and smiled when he saw Ciel Phantomhive giving a prerecorded interview about his upcoming performance.

Tonight would be eventful. Tonight was the VMA's, and Sebastian was willing to bet that if he went, he'd see Ciel, since both he and Ciel were presenting awards—and Ciel was up for _three_. There, he'd get a chance to judge whether or not he should push the boy into giving up his soul, or simply signing him away as another mediocre employee.

The boy looked so tired and unwilling to talk on screen with his lax, blue eyes and pouty lips, but that made him all the more mysterious when he spoke in formal paragraphs. He was a tiny little thing, with his black, baggy pants, combat boots, and form fitting, long sleeve, navy shirt, but when he spoke he sounded wiser than his barely thirteen years.

The way Ciel sat in his chair with a superior posture made Sebastian assume that Vincent had modeled him well, or that the stage father was standing of to the sidelines to make sure Ciel kept up his stance. The latter was proven to be correct when Ciel glanced laxly at a person off camera the moment the interviewer asked him another odd question.

Sebastian sighed again and rubbed his temples as he realized who was giving the interview. "The only downside to this is meeting Grell on the red carpet," he muttered. While Grell would usually ask all the celebs who they were wearing, he'd ask Sebastian what size condom to bring for his surprise rendezvous at Sebastian's multimillion dollar mansion later that night.

At the thought, Sebastian cringed and pressed the red button on his desk. "Yes Mr. Michaelis?" his new secretary asked.

"Make sure my security is tightened tonight," he ordered. Claude was his personal bodyguard, yes, but he knew that_ one_ person wasn't going to save him from the ever persistent _Grell_. He ended the conversation after his secretary agreed.

On the large TV screen, Grell was wearing a red suit, looking at Ciel as if he were his latest plaything. He was even showing his entire set of shark teeth, which hadn't been his normal set last week, but Grell was known for his surgical procedures, so the practice wasn't uncommon for him—her—_Grell_. "So tell me, why did you choose to be an R&B singer?! Why not pop you adorable boy?! It's what's mainstream right now! You'd be more popular and among the ranks of Alois Trancy—"

"I'd prefer not be compared to another artist," Ciel interrupted brusquely. "When people compare they also contrast, and the outcome is usually negative." He propped one leg over the other and clasped his hands together while he rested his elbows on the armrests. "But I chose R&B because it resonates with me more so than pop, rock, country—and any other category out there."

Grell practically squealed at Ciel. "You're pretty intelligent for a thirteen year old—cute too!"

Ciel started to shrug, but abruptly stopped when he glanced at the person off camera again. "Thank you, but I'm not concerned with looks," he stated. "If I were, then you'd only know me for my looks instead of my talents, like most pop stars are known for in this industry."

Grell let out a flamboyant laugh and Ciel tried his best not to fidget while he waited for the energized man to continue. "You do realize—!" Grell shouted between laughs, while his shoulders shook. "That you've probably started a war with 98% of the pop stars you're up against at the show tonight, don't you?!" He clapped, and doubled over in his chair, never giving Ciel a chance to reply.

Grell's interviews were similar to that of Undertaker, but Ciel didn't blurt that fact aloud. "Ah Ciel! I hope you go far in this industry! Your honesty is refreshing, and _so _true!" Grell straightened up and crossed his legs.

Sebastian knew this interview was pointless, and he also knew by the dull look in Ciel's eyes that the boy was just playing along. There were things Sebastian had yet to teach Ciel about, should he sign him. Reverting the conversation back to his music in interviews and how to avoid being a set up for a potential social media war were his major agendas. Clearly Vincent wasn't as good of a manager as he'd thought, or perhaps Ciel was in desperate need of a new PR team.

It wasn't wise for new blood to criticize their peers, especially since Ciel had only been in the music section of the industry for the better part of less than a year. Damage control was needed.

"So do you think you'll take home an award tonight?!"

"All of these awards are fan based," Sebastian heard Ciel say on screen. "So even if I win one, then it's not because of my talent. It's because I have a lot of fans who're devoted—but the competition is fairly questionable in terms of who'll go home with an award, just among the big names."

"How so?" Grell asked flamboyantly.

"I don't have a social media page," he said simply. "So I can't just post a link and persuade fans to vote for me like Lizzy, Joker, and so many others do."

Grell nodded with a shark-like smile. "Doll has a lot of followers too! She practically begs for attention on social media, but the way she does it!" He chuckled loudly to the point that Ciel fidgeted, showing his discomfort. "Dressing like a well-off tramp at a circus!" Grell continued. "Beautiful woman but in desperate need of her shots at this point, wouldn't you agree?!"

Ciel actually cracked a barely there smirk and gave a small shake of his head. "I'm not validating that last statement. All the same, I'd much prefer to go to award shows where I knew critics were judging."

"Why's that?!" Grell asked, fixing his glasses. Ciel wondered why Grell had to shout every time he spoke. It was becoming problematic to the point that he envisioned himself throttling the man.

Ciel propped one leg over the other and rested his chin on his knuckle. "Because critic's judge artists based on their _talent_, not their popularity and looks like their fans do," Ciel clarified. "It's no wonder all these household names have done so well. Anyone can dance on stage in a bodysuit and call it art, but at the end of the day I'd like to be known for my talent, not the way I'm dressed, or how I look. Popularity contests bore me, and I find them rather childish. It's not what I signed up for."

Sebastian smirked at the screen as he eyed the boy. "Unfortunately that's the price of fame, Ciel," he murmured. Sebastian knew from personal experience that looks—and particularly sexual looks—took you far in this industry, whether you could hold a tune or not.

Sebastian picked up the remote and turned the TV off, smiling to himself. Tomorrow, he could make a choice, but for now, he was content with seeing Ciel at the MTV Video Music Awards _tonight_.

"Decisions, decisions," he whispered, glancing at a picture of some of his deceased clients on the wall. Creases formed between his brows, showing just a glimmer of how much torture he was repressing behind his troubled gaze. "I could apologize to you every day and it wouldn't bring you back…." He sat in his office for the rest of the afternoon, sulking at the pictures on the wall until his secretary informed him of his schedule for tonight. He had a few hours to get ready to walk the red carpet, a tedious task that he dreaded often.

_"It's not what I signed up for."_

Ciel's words rang through his head as he and Claude left his giant building, which was bigger than Donald Trump's by a few more stories. He ignored the desperate fans and wannabe performers who pleaded with him about an audition, relying on Claude to keep them at bay.

After he and Claude were ushered into their black vehicle by their driver, Sebastian sat down on the leather seats and sighed, rubbing his temples. His headache had developed into a migraine and he wasn't too keen on the idea of taking pictures when he walked the carpet tonight. He also hoped he wouldn't lose his temper on the photographers.

Secretly, Sebastian hoped that Ciel wouldn't shatter after working in this industry too long, like he had.

After all, the price of fame was high, and it was particularly loneliest for those at the top of the pyramid, like Sebastian was.

…

**A/N:**

I thought it'd be a nice idea to write about how celebs make and keep their fame. It can't always be rainbows and sunshine. There has to be a dark side that nobody talks about, right?

Please review if you read my first Kuroshitsuji fic. Opinions are welcome. :)


	2. Put Those Skills to Good Use

**Special thanks to AnimeLover in Heaven for editing this!**

_Pain is less subject than pleasure to careless expression. ~ Samuel Johnson_

**Chapter 2: Put Those Skills to Good Use**

Ciel was sporting quite a bruise on his bare chest and arms, which meant he'd be forced to wear sleeves yet again.

The thirteen year old was currently frowning at his complexion in the bathroom mirror while he leaned against the marble sink counter. The walls were blue and the entire interior build was elaborate in design, right down to the diamond sink nozzles and jasper soap dishes. Even the tile floor looked like it was too expensive to walk on. Ciel wouldn't be surprised if Vincent paid someone to keep it polished every day.

This room, just like the rest of the two story mansion Vincent had purchased last month, had just finished getting remodeled. It cost a pretty penny to acquire, and if Ciel was in charge of his bank account, he certainly wouldn't have agreed to any of it. Simplicity was best for the teen, a value he learned from his late mother, Rachel.

A harsh knock on the door caused him to jump. "Ciel," Vincent spoke sternly from the other side of the locked, cherry wood barrier. "You need to start getting ready."

"Just a moment," Ciel said quickly. He scrambled to place his white, long-sleeve shirt back on while his father jiggled the doorknob, startling when the door was thumped again.

"Ciel," Vincent said sharply. "Open this door. I won't tell you again."

Ciel touched his temples, closing his eyes as he composed himself. He had trained himself to be indifferent for particular reasons such as this, for Vincent's wrath. It was time to put his acting skills to good use. So, with a small breath, he nodded to himself and unlocked the door latch.

The cherry wood swung open immediately and Vincent pulled him down the hallway. "Finally," Vincent said. The elder's grip was harsh, and Ciel could already feel the thumb imprint tinting his upper arm.

"You've already cut time down by twenty minutes," Vincent warned. "You won't have time to take many pictures."

Ciel fought back a smile and quickly masked it behind a poised, uninterested expression. "I never cared for pictures," he admitted calmly, looking up at his father.

His heart dropped a little when he saw Vincent roll his eyes. _Nothing pleases him_, Ciel thought. _All the money in the world wouldn't please him._

Vincent led Ciel down another grey carpeted hallway and at the far end, Ciel saw a large, glass door with an intricate design of squares on it and a golden knob. Behind it, several people were moving about, probably Ciel's stylist and other assistants. The moment Vincent opened the door, Ciel knew he'd been correct.

The right side of the room was filled with clothing on a large rack, while two people inspected them with care. Paula was off to the side, giving Ciel a small, exhausted smile. She gestured towards the opposite wall with a jerk of her eyes and Ciel followed her gaze, groaning at what he saw.

The other side of the room had a room divider and vanity along the wall. Dread crept up Ciel's spine as he looked back at Paula, who mouthed 'Sorry.' The very idea of wearing male makeup was preposterous to Ciel, even if he knew that most males on the red carpet did the same.

He was often told he could pass for a girl; the use of makeup wasn't helping that assumption.

His aunt—who went by the name of Madame Red after she'd read an article about herself wearing too much of the color in Death Magazine—smiled as she looked up at her nephew from where she sat at the vanity. Her bobbed, red hair framed her face like a flowing curtain as she approached him.

"Ciel," she said, tugging at his right cheek. A frown graced her lips. "You're getting thinner."

Vincent hummed in approval as he went over to the clothing hanging on the rack. "He's an ideal size," Vincent concluded. "But he's still a little overweight compared to Alois."

Ciel cocked his head to the right, silently fuming as he watched his father sort through his clothing possibilities. "Alois rarely eats."

"You should try it then," Vincent replied brusquely. "All those sweets you keep eating do nothing for your figure—and it's not like you can dance to keep the weight off like Lizzy does."

Ciel reluctantly nodded. "I know, father."

"You have no rhythm," Vincent added to worsen the jab. He picked up a red shirt, only to shake his head and opt for another. "An R&B singer who can't dance—how embarrassing."

"I'm taking lessons," Ciel defended himself, keeping his tone as firm as his father's. "And not all singers know how to dance—there are plenty that don't." He waved off his aunt's comforting touch the moment she reached for his shoulder. "I'll improve."

Vincent finally regarded his son with a drab stare. "Will you? Because Mr. Michaelis won't accept anything but perfection, Ciel. You're lucky he even wants to sign you at all, and make sure you speak to him tonight—Doll as well. After that rant you did during your interview with Grell, I'm surprised she hasn't spoken of the subject yet."

"I don't like socializing," Ciel stated, darting his gaze away from the cold eyes of his father soon after. He'd spoken the wrong thing, but the damage was done. He figured he might as well voice the rest of his thoughts and dig his grave further. "I don't even want to go, but I'm preforming so it's required."

Vincent grunted, eyeing him curiously. A sickening silence flooded the room, and Ciel could feel the malice radiating off Vincent in dangerous waves. "Ciel," he said as composed as possible, arching his right brow. "Do you know how much your mother and I sacrificed for you?"

_I wouldn't have let you if I knew you'd end up like this_, Ciel thought. Instead of voicing his reply, he simply nodded. "I know, father."

"We dropped everything so you could live your dream," Vincent announced. "And your mother…" There was a brief flash of compassion in Vincent's eyes; it was of the father Ciel once new. "Your mother would be so disappointed if you—"

"I understand," Ciel said, trying his best not to be discomfited. The guilt trip was commonplace to him, but it still stung to talk about his mother. "I'd just like to take a break every once and a while."

The protracted glare Vincent was giving him did little to ease Ciel, but he was mindful that if he so much as fidgeted he'd never hear the end of it. "This industry is fickle, Ciel," Vincent finally said. "You don't have time to take a break. You're not relevant enough to do so."

Madame Red looked pensive as she touched her chin with her thumb and index finger. "He's been working a lot recently," she reminded Vincent. "A break wouldn't hurt—a short one, at least."

Vincent regarded his sister-in-law with a calculating stare before he reluctantly nodded. "We'll sort that out during our meeting with Sebastian tomorrow." He glanced at Paula. "Get him ready. We leave in fifteen minutes."

Before Paula could reply, Elizabeth burst through the door. "Ciel!" she squealed with excitement.

Ciel sighed and rubbed his temple. "Lizzy, not now. I'm—umph!" She silenced him by hugging him.

"Ciel, we have to take another selfie!" she declared, pulling her cell phone out of her pink skirt pocket when she couldn't find it in the pocket of her matching blouse. "The fans will love it—and it'll be _so_ cute!" She held him closer before he could protest, giggling as she snapped a quick photo.

"At least the rumors about you two feuding will be put to rest," Vincent stated. "Your interview with Grell did quite a bit of damage."

_He'll never let that go_, Ciel thought.

Madame Red gave Ciel a sympathetic smile while she watched Elizabeth typing away on her phone. "But the incest rumors will keep pouring in," the woman reminded them.

Ciel frowned when Elizabeth showed him the picture she posted to her account. Underneath the photo was a caption that read: Getting ready for the show with Ciel. At the end of the caption was a hashtag about them being 'VMA cuties.' The moment Elizabeth refreshed the page, she and Ciel both gasped. That photo already had over five hundred likes and it'd been re-posted three hundred and thirty-seven times.

"Your followers are more like stalkers," Ciel said, pushing the phone away from her. She simply giggled in response.

Once Ciel was dressed in his attire—which was a black, long-sleeve shirt with white skulls on the side, his baggy, denim pants, and his signature combat boots—he and Elizabeth headed outside to their vehicle.

"I can't believe your dad is letting you go alone!" Elizabeth practically squealed, clasping her hands together. "This is going to be so much better without Uncle Vincent getting so grouchy!"

"Well, your brother Edward is coming with us," Ciel said laxly as the driver opened the door for them. "So I'm still under surveillance." He frowned when he met the old driver's gaze. It wasn't Tanaka, Bard, or Finny—or even Mey-Rin. They'd been fired by Vincent as soon as the house renovations were complete, and Paula only came over when Elizabeth did, since she worked for the girl.

Elizabeth tugged on Ciel's sleeve. "Ciel, we have to get into the car now." Ciel snapped out of his reverie and agreed with a dazed nod.

They climbed inside and Edward entered about five minutes later. When the door closed, Ciel reminded himself of everything that his father had told him. He dreaded the evening to come, wishing he could curl up in his bed and forget the day that he'd ever become famous.

* * *

"Ciel, look this way!" a paparazzi shouted.

_Why couldn't we skip photographs like Edward?_ Ciel asked himself.

"Over your shoulder, Ms. Midford!" another photographer shouted.

_Vultures_, Ciel thought as he grimaced. _Nothing but vultures…_

Elizabeth looked up at her cousin with a frown of her own and poked him in the chest. "Smile, Ciel," she spoke up. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Nothing ever is to you," Ciel retorted as he looked straight ahead, squinting. The flashes were hurting his eyes, and he'd forgotten his sunglasses. "You walk around like you always have—as if everyone you meet is your best friend. You refuse to let yourself see anything else, Lizzy."

Elizabeth playfully rolled her eyes and took his hand, earning a wave of excited screams from the fans and the photographers when she kissed it. "You're just nervous about your performance tonight. You'll do great, Ciel! I know you will!" Her confidence in him made him blush a small shade of red from awkwardness.

No wonder people thought they were together. Elizabeth acted like his loyal housewife.

The sound of women and girls screaming at the right end of the carpet made Ciel and Elizabeth look down the line of many celebrities taking photos. All of the members of the pop/rock group Noah's Arc were getting applause, but none of them were receiving as much praises as the person who had just stepped out of the large, black Mercedes.

Elizabeth's grip on Ciel's hand tightened, and she bounced up and down as if she'd had a sudden sugar rush. "Do you know who that is?!" she asked Ciel. "That's—!"

"Sebastian," Ciel finished quietly.

From what he could tell, Mr. Michaelis was intimidating—handsome to the fullest of admiration—but still quite intimidating. Ciel wondered how a man who was only a manager, producer, and entrepreneur could have more of a stage presence than all of the performers here tonight, but somehow Sebastian did.

He was wearing a well-tailored black suit with a button-up white shirt that was left open at the top, and no tie, leaving his skin to peek out for his drooling admirers to see. His black hair was styled the same as it had always been, and Ciel felt an odd sensation when he witnessed the man brush his fingers through it. The sensation traveled to his jeans when he watched Sebastian smile slyly at the photographers.

Ciel could tell from the devilish gleam in Sebastian's eyes that the man knew how irresistible he looked.

"He's beautiful," Elizabeth murmured in awe. "He's number three on the Forbes list."

Although Ciel had been incited by Vincent to socialize with his new employer tonight, he thought it best to eschew the man entirely. If just looking at Sebastian overwhelmed Ciel then he knew that conversation would be damn near impossible.

"Ciel," Elizabeth called him. She tugged on his sleeve, a tiring task that she hoped she wouldn't have to grow accustomed to. "Ciel, we have to take more pictures!"

"Mr. Phantomhive, Ms. Midford, look this way!" a photographer yelled.

It was almost as if Sebastian had sonic hearing, because the moment those words were shouted, Sebastian's head snapped to the right. Those crimson colored irises immediately locked on Ciel's, and the moment they did, Ciel darted his gaze towards the red carpet. He felt his cheeks burning, and when he peered back up to meet Sebastian's eyes, the man was clearly smirking at him.

Ciel didn't know whether to blush or look away, but after keeping his stare locked with the lingering one of Sebastian's, he decided the latter was best for the situation. Cerulean eyes stared straight ahead, feeling the gaze of his future employer on him.

Eventually, he and Elizabeth were ushered by one of their handlers to move down the red carpet, and Ciel never looked Sebastian's way for the remainder of the time spent taking pictures. Upon entry into the vicinity in which the awards ceremony would be hosted, Ciel and Elizabeth were ushered to their seats. Edward was farther off, speaking with a few of his friends.

Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's arm before they could sit down. "Why don't we go talk to Doll and Joker," she suggested. "They're right over there."

"Lizzy, I don't think—"Ciel didn't even have time to reply before Elizabeth began running towards the pair with an animated wave.

"So," an annoying voice spoke up behind him. "Are you really dating your cousin or is that just to keep the press talking?"

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, refusing to turn around. "Neither, Alois," he replied briskly. "What do you want?"

"Temper, temper," Alois teased with a chuckle. He wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulders and Ciel opened his eyes, scowling at him as he lowered his hand from his flared nostrils. "Come on, Ciel. We're both going to be working for Sebastian soon. We may as well pretend to like each other."

"Not everyone likes pretending," Ciel warned. A chill flooded the air as the two boys glowered at each other.

"Perhaps it's best that you try," a smooth voice said behind them. "You'd both benefit from a positive story in the news if you were to be civil with each other for a change." Ciel immediately felt Alois tense, and glanced over his shoulder to see Sebastian Michaelis standing behind them—well, his exposed chest at least. Ciel wasn't tall enough to be eye level with the man.

"Sebastian," Alois greeted in a quiet voice, almost as if he was afraid of being struck where he stood.

"Alois," the businessman replied aloofly. Sebastian flashed Alois a knowing look, and smirked when Alois' arm slid off Ciel's smaller frame. The blond boy shied away as if he'd seen a ghost and hurried off to find his seat.

Ciel watched as Sebastian's eyes followed Alois' retreating form, and he tried his best not avert his gaze when the man finally stared down at him. "Ciel," he said softly, extending his hand. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Ciel looked at the hand in reverence for a few seconds before he returned the gesture. His breath hitched when their skin touched, and he when he realized he'd held the firm, yet soft, hand a little longer than needed, he reddened and looked down at his combat boots, glaring at them.

Ciel brushed his bangs out of his eyes when he found the courage to look back up. "It's an honor to meet you too, Mr.—"

"Just Sebastian will do, thank you," Sebastian corrected as he watched the light shade of scarlet grace Ciel's skin again. "I've been told you're presenting an award with me tonight."

"I haven't," Ciel replied quietly, rubbing his arm. _Could this be anymore awkward?_ he asked himself in thought.

Sebastian hummed in reply and lifted Ciel's chin with his index finger. "Are you afraid of me, Ciel?" he asked in a tease. "Have you heard the rumors about me devouring souls?" He used his thumb to trace it over Ciel's lips. "I wonder how yours tastes."

Ciel's nostrils flared and he smacked the man's hand away. "Stop it—and don't flatter yourself. I'm not afraid of anyone."

Sebastian seemed amused by this and another smirk played on his lips. "You_ do_ know that I can make or break your career, don't you, Ciel? Hitting me isn't a good way to start a conversation." There was mirth in his self-confident voice, one that hinted to Ciel that he was just joshing around.

Ciel didn't find any humor in the situation, but he quickly replied, "Just keep your hands to yourself. I'm sure you've heard of personal space."

Sebastian chuckled, and Ciel would have been lying to himself if he claimed that the sound of it didn't make him feel enraptured. "Come sit with me," Sebastian suggested, gesturing towards the front row, where Alois and several other artist under Sebastian's employment were seated.

"I promise I don't bite," Sebastian teased again, triggering a harsh frown from Ciel. "Or would you rather sit with your date?"

"She's not my date," Ciel stated. "She's my cousin."

"Her status updates say otherwise," Sebastian remarked, lifting his cheek. He extended his hand for Ciel to take. "Shall we?"

Ciel gave him an unreadable gaze but slowly nodded, walking past him instead of taking his hand. His father had told him to socialize with the man, and he didn't want to be rude and miss out on the opportunity. However, he wasn't keen on accepting Sebastian's behavior. The man looked at him as if he were a meal, not a human.

Sebastian seated himself beside Alois, and gestured for Ciel to sit beside him. Ciel was reluctant, but he sat down, nonetheless.

The smell of Sebastian's enticing cologne flooded Ciel's nostrils and he looked up, instantly regretting it. Sebastian was staring down at him with his chin resting on his hand. It was almost as if he were contemplating Ciel's next move. "You're nothing like your father," Sebastian said after a while.

Ciel almost smiled. "Thank you," he said, returning his gaze straight ahead. The lights began to dim and the host, Beast, took to the stage. Her curly, dark hair was bouncing as she smiled at the crowd, and Ciel face palmed when he saw her choice of outfit. Dolls dress was less revealing than _that_. Beast's dress was completely sheer and she was wearing nothing underneath to protect her modesty.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked in a low whisper. He sounded amused again. When he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye, he placed his arm on the back of Ciel's seat, and motioned for his unit of bodyguards sitting behind him to handle Grell before he could reach him.

"I hate these shows," Ciel whispered back, peering up at him. "It just gives women an excuse to dress like whores." He felt a sense of pride when he heard Sebastian's soft chuckle.

"What's so wrong with that?" Sebastian asked slyly. "Sex sells, you know? Besides, most men here find it rather… _enjoyable_."

Ciel scrutinized the man's face and quirked his left brow. "Most…? But_ you_ don't?"

Sebastian nodded and said, "No."

Ciel frowned, bewildered. "What does that mean? Yes or no?"

Again, Sebastian confused Ciel when he shook his head and said, "Yes."

Ciel blinked and decided to face the front. "You're strange, Sebastian." He thought it best to try and enjoy the rest of the show until his performance, which was the last one of the night...

After about an hour and a half of sitting, Sebastian spoke up. "The camera crew is focusing on us," he stated. Another performer was on stage, but Sebastian had forgotten the man's name already. They were nameless to him now—nothing worth signing. "Is that why you're fidgeting so much, Ciel?"

Ciel tried his best to pretend like the camera wasn't within fifteen feet of him, but he was beginning to look disturbed. He felt thankful when a finger tapped his shoulder, and he met eyes with Sebastian.

"You won an Oscar last year, didn't you?" Sebastian asked Ciel. Once Ciel nodded, he touched the boy's arm and leaned down so that his mouth was almost brushing over Ciel's ear. "Then it's time to put those acting skills to good use. Why don't you talk with Alois?"

Ciel knew from the pressing tone that Sebastian hadn't really asked a question, more like an order.

He leaned forward in his seat and glanced across Sebastian, reaching for Alois' forearm. Alois startled, but when he saw that Ciel had touched him, he smirked. Both boys were leaning over Sebastian, speaking quietly. To most in the room, when the camera zoomed in on them, it looked as if a treaty had been made, but Sebastian knew better, and when he got an earful of their conversation, he hid his smirk by covering his mouth with the tips of his fingers.

"So what?" Alois asked as he covered Ciel's hand with his own. "Are we making a truce now?"

Dark brows furrowed. "Of course not," Ciel replied.

Alois chuckled and inched closer to Ciel so much that he had to touch Sebastian's thigh to do so. The moment he did, Ciel blushed, but before he could look away, Alois planted a harsh, quick peck against his lips. "They'll be talking about our 'secret relationship' for weeks," Alois concluded before sitting back in his seat.

Before Ciel could retort, it was announced that the show was going to commercial for a brief time. Many celebs and their guest stood to socialize and go to the restrooms, and Ciel rose just as a crewman came over to him.

The man fixed his headset and pointed at Ciel and Sebastian. "You two are presenting an award for best female artist," he stated, ushering them towards the steps that led to the back stage. Ciel glanced behind him briefly to see Alois grinning at him with a smug smile. Sebastian righted Ciel's stance once he noticed and placed his hand on the small of Ciel's back.

"Ciel," he chided softly. "You needn't worry about Alois."

"But we were on _camera_," Ciel protested as they walked up the stairs. Vincent was going to be furious. It was one thing to kiss a girl on camera, but a boy…

"True, but I believe Alois did you both a favor."

"How so?"

"His supposed relationship with you will keep the tabloids talking about that instead of his diva attitude, and the incest rumors about you and Lady Elizabeth will disperse."

Ciel started to gasp but held it in, glancing up at the man. "You know she goes by _Lizzy_ now? That's her new stage name."

Sebastian bowed his head in apology. "Don't take offense, Ciel, but having too many names trademarked could be confusing to fans. Just a few months ago she was Ms. Midford, and then Lady Elizabeth. Lizzy sounds better, yes, but please explain to her that any other name she thinks to trademark after that is just ridiculous."

Ciel scoffed. "She'd never listen."

Once they presented their award for best female artist—which was presented to Elizabeth—Ciel and Sebastian went back stage. It was strange to have a bunch of crewman scurrying about, but Ciel felt at ease with his future manager beside him. Sebastian led them to a waiting room, where Doll and Joker were waiting to present on the couch. Doll was wearing a white dress with a large, white wig, and Joker had so much gel in his orange-red hair that he reminded Ciel of Sonic the Hedgehog meets a Kingdom Hearts Character.

"Doll," Sebastian greeted her with a simple head nod. "Joker."

"Black," they both said in welcome.

Ciel furrowed his brows and looked up at his manager as he passed and sat down on the opposite couch. "_Black_?"

Sebastian crossed his legs and folded his arms, cocking his head. "Sit with me?" he asked, lifting a brow. Once again, Ciel knew it wasn't an actual question, but a small demand.

"Smile," Doll greeted Ciel as he sat down.

Ciel didn't know how to reply and Joker chuckled. "He doesn't get it," he concluded, rising to his feet. "We should go."

A crewman hurried into the room. "You two are needed on stage now!" Doll and Joker followed him out, but Doll gave Ciel a lingering glance. "Bye smile."

Ciel frowned at her retreating back.

"…Your performance is next," Sebastian spoke up after a while. "Right after Doll and Joker give out the last award for best new artist. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Ciel admitted, slouching for the first time in ages.

Sebastian chuckled and eyed his new client with curiosity. "Vincent doesn't allow you to have a break?"

Ciel met his gaze and shook his head. "He says to work in an adult world, I have to act like an adult—and they rarely get days off."

Sebastian simply nodded and brushed Ciel's bangs out of his eyes. "I suppose we'll just have to fix that once I sign you, but you'll have to learn to trust me, Ciel. Think of me as your butler—all you need do is ask and you shall receive."

Ciel shyly pushed Sebastian's hand away and nodded, feeling a blush creeping against his cheek and neck when Sebastian scrutinized him again. It was like Sebastian was searching for something, but he never voiced what.

Ciel was surprised to hear the man say, "You're not ready for_ that_ contract yet, but if you sign the other…." Ciel didn't have time to reply before he heard Doll and Joker shout his name on stage.

He stood in alarm. "What?! But I haven't gotten a chance to—!"

"They mean you've won the award," Sebastian stated, rubbing Ciel's shoulders for comfort. "Although, I suppose they'll go to commercial to give you time to prepare for your performance…" He rose from the couch and gave Ciel a small push. "Go accept it. You've earned it."

Ciel gulped and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Hurry up in there!" Alois shouted over the music. He pounded on the bathroom door again and huffed when a woman came out. "About time!"

Ciel looked at the long line of people and quirked a brow, wondering what they were waiting on. "Lizzy," he said to his cousin. "I really think it's time to leave."

Elizabeth waved him off and took his hand, leading him through the crowd of people. "But we've never been to one of these before," she said. "Oh, look-look! That's so _cute_! I have to go take a selfie!"

"_Lizzy_!" Ciel shouted as she hurried away.

"Fifteen minutes, Ciel!" she shouted back.

Ciel sighed and wandered down the large hallway, hoping to find the stairs. The mansion they were partying in was far too loud, and Ciel was sure that he'd missed curfew about five hours ago, when the VMAs had ended.

Vincent had been calling him constantly, but Ciel eventually opted to turn his phone off. He was going to feel his father's wrath anyway, so he may as well let it all come at once, not in small spurts over the phone.

It was appropriate for Vincent to be upset in this situation; Ciel was only thirteen, and much too young to be out and about among his older peers at a party such as this. The air reeked of sexual activity and an odd smell unknown to Ciel was invading his nostrils. He assumed it to be drugs of some form.

"Ciel!" he heard Alois call. He turned around to see the blond teen tripping over to him as he wiped at his nose. Some blood was dripping from his right nostril, but Alois didn't seem to mind as he smiled in a daze.

"You have to go get a line," Alois said, pulling Ciel's arm as he headed towards the bathroom.

"What's _a line_?" Ciel asked, trying to tug himself free.

"Only the best drug you'll ever have," Alois stated. His grip on Ciel's arm tightened.

Ciel tried to tug himself free again. "Alois—Alois just let go!"

"Live a little," the blond chided.

"_Alois_!" Sebastian shouted. Everyone in the hallway froze, except for a drunken passerby who bumped into Ciel, effectively spilling the rest of his alcohol all over the small boy. Ciel grimaced and wiped at his burning eyes, feeling firm hands guiding him away.

"What were you thinking?" Sebastian asked him in a seething voice.

For a moment, Ciel thought Vincent had been speaking to him by the low, menacing tone Sebastian projected. "I—I didn't mean to—"

"Do you know what could happen if the paparazzi saw you leaving a place like_ this_?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel couldn't see a thing as he was led away to God only knew where. He heard the music begin to decrease and then he heard several voices.

"Let go of me!" Alois yelled.

"Get him in the car, Claude," Sebastian instructed, and he lifted Ciel bridal style in his hands.

When Ciel opened his eyes, all he saw was the blur from the alcohol that stung them, but he did hear the car door close once he'd been seated. 'Beer goggles' was the first thing that popped into his mind. The second was his cousin.

"Lizzy?" he asked, only to have a finger cover his mouth.

"She's fine," Sebastian assured him.

"I was just having fun!" Alois protested. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Your soul is mine," Sebastian reminded him. "You have _fun_ when I give the order." Ciel tensed when he heard that.

"I haven't signed the contract yet!" Alois yelled.

"Well, in a few hours we'll fix that," Sebastian concluded. "Won't we?"

Ciel frowned and after a few minutes his vision began to return. He saw that he was in the backseat of a limo with Sebastian, Alois, and another tall man with glasses. Alois and the unidentified male were sitting opposite him and Sebastian.

Ciel sighed and lowered his gaze, twirling his index fingers in his lap. "I suppose this means you aren't signing me," he said quietly. What a mess he'd made by listening to his cousin.

Sebastian didn't even bother looking at him. "Yes," he said, shaking his head.

Ciel pursed his lips and arched his brow. "I don't understand what that means, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded this time and said, "No, I'm not. Where's your award?" That did little to help the situation.

"In Lizzy's car," Ciel replied. He felt rage seeping from Sebastian, wishing he could sit somewhere else. The calm demeanor Sebastian was displaying was far scarier to Ciel than having the man actually scream at him.

"...Your performance was impressive," Sebastian stated briskly, never looking at him.

Ciel swallowed the spit in his mouth to find his voice. "T-Thank you," he replied back. Alois scoffed at the scene, grumbling to himself.

Eventually, Sebastian dropped Ciel off at exactly four in the morning, and once he'd dropped Alois off at his home, he leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"What did you mean before when Ciel asked you about signing him?" Claude asked him.

"Exactly what I said," Sebastian replied.

"You know, Kelvin—"

Sebastian waved Claude off, silently fuming. "I saw him," he answered in a sickened tone. What he wanted to say was, 'I saw the way he looked at Ciel.'

The next morning Sebastian sat at his desk and read an article about Elizabeth Midford's underage partying written in Death Magazine. He took a sip of his coffee while he placed the magazine down and waited for Ciel and Vincent to enter, although, the sight of Ciel's broken left arm wasn't something that he was hoping to see when the teen entered his office.

He rose from his seat and placed both hands on the desk, giving them both an astonished gaze. "_What happened_?" he asked. The moment Ciel glanced at Vincent with a look of dread, Sebastian knew.

Vincent happened.

...

**A/N:**

I like long chapters; and that's never gonna change. XD Review if you read, please. Fav and alert if you'd like.


	3. Trust Only Me

_We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy__. ~ Walter Anderson_

**Chapter 3: Trust Only Me**

"Ciel simply had an accident last night," Vincent answered.

The hubristic tone the stage parent was using was enough to accelerate the rising rage that was ensuing in Sebastian, but he carefully masked it behind an indifferent, calculating stare. Crimson irises darted towards Ciel and regarded him quizzically. "Is that right?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel refused to look at anything except the black, carpeted floor, much to Sebastian's dismay.

_The situation's worse than I thought_, Sebastian noted. His expression never gave away how vexed he was.

It was Vincent who spoke up, wrapping a false, comforting arm around Ciel's shoulder, and he even ignored the boy's fretful shiver. "It is," Vincent pressed. A sudden chill washed over the room, and Ciel felt goose bumps begin to rise under his long, red sleeves.

Sebastian almost smirked, but scoffed softly and shook his head as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "I was asking Ciel," he clarified, and looked to see that Vincent was glaring at him. "Why don't you wait outside so I can properly interview him?"

"Yesterday you said you'd _sign_ him," Vincent reminded.

Sebastian walked around the desk and waved his hand contemptuously as he went to the door. "That was before he appeared in my office with a broken limb. Damaged goods means delayed work ethics from the client and roundabout methods of production. I'd like to interview my product to see if it's still of any value now." Before Vincent could retort, Sebastian opened the door. "Claude," he called. When Claude entered, Sebastian pointed at Vincent. "See to it that Mr. Phantomhive is properly taken care of by William while Ciel and I have a quick interview."

There was a knowing look that passed between the manager and his bodyguard, one that reminded Claude to always remain neutral to the demonic businessman. After a short pause, and a quick raise of Sebastian's eyebrow, Claude nodded. "Yes sir," he said, and ushered Vincent out of the room.

Sebastian closed the door but he never released the knob, feeling his entire body trembling with fury. If Vincent had been in his presence for just a moment longer, Sebastian would've killed him in his office—right in front of his son—right in front of _Ciel_…

"Ciel," Sebastian said softly. "Are you alright…?" There was no answer behind him, and the conversation ended momentarily. In fact, it wasn't until he heard a faint, "_S-Sebastian_," that he whirled around and saw the teen with his face resting in his right palm, which was shaking uncontrollably.

Ciel looked so frail compared to his usual, dignified self. He looked thinner than he did last night, or maybe it was because his red shirt was just as baggy as his jeans now, and he was using his left sleeve to cover up his cast while it rested in the sling.

Was it possible to lose a severe amount of weight in just a few short hours?

Sebastian snapped out his pondering and marched over to Ciel, leaning in front of him as he grabbed the boy's shoulders. "All you need do is ask," he said, repeating the words from last night. "Say the word and he's gone, Ciel."

Ciel still refused to look at him, and Sebastian sighed, straightening himself up as he went to sit at his desk. "Have a seat," the manager demanded.

Ciel finally lowered his hand and peered up at Sebastian to see that the man was gesturing for him to sit in the visitor's chair. "You're not signing me, are you?" Ciel asked, seating himself.

"I am," Sebastian stated as he opened the desk drawer. "On one condition…"

Ciel drew his brows together, forming several wrinkles on his forehead. "Which is?"

"Trust," Sebastian said simply. "You need to completely trust me, Ciel. I won't sign you unless you agree to do that." He curled the end of his index finger towards the boy. "Come here."

Ciel stood slowly, unsure of what was to come, and he paced around the desk. He placed his right hand into Sebastian's when the man extended his left, and Ciel found himself blushing when Sebastian pulled him to stand next to his executive's chair. They were so close that Ciel could smell the man's cologne again.

"It's different from last night," Ciel whispered, touching the armrest of the leather chair with his free hand. It smelled more secretive, and it certainly wasn't as strong.

Sebastian arched his brow and glanced at him. "What is?"

Ciel flushed a deep shade of scarlet and looked away. "Nothing," he answered, brushing his bags to the side.

Sebastian chose to focus on the matter at hand, and placed Ciel's contract on the desk. Beside it, he placed the other contract—the one that was a guaranteed death warrant—and pointed at each of them. "Take a look at these," he told Ciel. "Tell me what you see."

Ciel quickly skimmed over both thick stacks of paper and rolled his shoulders. When he noticed what he'd done, he started to apologize for the rude action, but Sebastian stopped him and rested a firm hand on his shoulder. "Shrugging is a natural response," Sebastian informed him. "Practice it. As a matter of fact, I expect to see you do the action more often, understand?"

Ciel hesitantly nodded. "Why?"

"Because it means you're human," Sebastian stated. "You look a bit… _robotic_ in interviews when you sit so poised. You're thirteen, not thirty, Ciel. There's no need to grow up too soon. Be relatable to your audience."

"I see," Ciel said, furrowing his brows. He hadn't realized. Vincent said he was supposed to look appear to be more mature than others.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, but there was a bit of humor found on his lips when he smirked. "Don't say 'I see.' Say 'Oh' or 'Okay.'" He reached up and brushed his fingers over Ciel's left cheek. "Your speech needs to be more relaxed. Right now it sounds rehearsed and uptight—as if someone shoved a pole up your ass and left it there for a week."

Ciel couldn't stop himself from scoffing and he turned his head away. He thought the joke was humorous, yet he refused to acknowledge it.

Sebastian made a bemused sound as he retracted his hand. "And here I thought you'd actually smile," he commented. _What does it take to get a Phantomhive to smile?_ he asked himself.

Sebastian tapped against the documents on the desk. "Back to your contract—what do you see?"

Ciel gazed down at the papers and shrugged slowly. Sebastian could tell the boy was having a hard time coming to terms with acting his age. "They both look the same to me," Ciel stated quietly.

"Look again," Sebastian said, handing him the demonic paper. He smirked when he saw Ciel drop the paper back on the desk and step away, gasping. "Did you see it?"

"Y-Yes," Ciel answered as he backed into the wall behind the chair. There was an ethereal look in his now haunted eyes. "W-What was _that_?"

"Heaven and Hell," Sebastian replied as if it were commonplace. "So tell me, would you still want Vincent as your manager if given the opportunity to have me?"

"No," Ciel replied, lowering his gaze. "But he's my father. He gave up everything for me—"

"I bet he tells you that as often as he strikes you," Sebastian cut him off. "Or am I wrong?" The quietness that lingered led Sebastian to believe he'd been correct. "Ciel," he said, lifting his hand for Ciel to take.

Ciel crept forward and took it, feeling the friction between them. "Yes?"

"Trust me," he said. "All you need do is ask and I can get rid of him."

The very instant that Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, he saw it. He saw the devil sitting before him. "You already have," Ciel whispered, gulping when he saw the gleam in Sebastian's eyes.

"You catch on fast," Sebastian stated.

Ciel was silent for a while. "…Where is he?" Ciel finally asked.

Sebastian chuckled to himself and placed his secret contract back in the desk, leaving the normal one out. "For now, William has him. What he does to him is entirely up to you, though. No one will know except you and me."

"And William," Ciel reminded, "And your bodyguard."

"On the contrary, Ciel," Sebastian objected. "The tasks they do require them to forget afterwards. If they don't—"

"You get rid of them too," Ciel finished in a grim voice.

Sebastian released Ciel's hand and he leaned over the desk, resting his chin on his knuckle. "Precisely."

"What happens if I tell?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian gave him a curious, yet somehow authoritative, look. "Tell _what_?"

Ciel gulped again, catching the false coyness Sebastian was using. It was obvious the man was testing him, and it was almost as if Sebastian was protecting Ciel in a way, although, Ciel couldn't understand why. Still, he was grateful to have the man favoring him. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Sebastian's wrath like his father was. "Nothing," Ciel replied after a long pause, shaking his head. "Absolutely nothing."

Sebastian gave him a small, satisfied smile. "That's what you say from now on. Agreed?"

"Yes sir—_Sebastian_…"

Sebastian shook his head at the boy, eyes narrowing when he glanced at the cast. "What do you suppose we give as punishment to an abuser? A life of destitution? Death…?"

"I'd never do that," Ciel admitted. "He's still my father."

"Perfect." Sebastian stood and lifted Ciel's chin with his fingers. "Ask me."

Ciel tried to look away, but Sebastian cupped his chin, keeping his head firmly in place. "Sebastian," Ciel grumbled.

"Ask me, Master," the older man teased. "Or would you prefer that I call you _My Lord_?"

If Ciel's face could've gotten any redder… "Sebastian…?"

Sebastian's face was inching closer to his, and Ciel felt a wave of emotions swarming him. "Yes, Master?"

"H-Help me," Ciel said. "I just…" He pressed his lips together and glanced down, formulating the correct words. "Please, help me…"

Sebastian flashed him another devious smirk and his lips hovered dangerously close to Ciel's. "But of course," he murmured. Ciel fluttered his eyes closed when he felt the man's breath on his skin, entranced by the demon before him as he awaited a kiss.

He'd never given much thought about his sexuality—or relationships in general—until that kiss with Alois last night. It wasn't entirely disgusting—and yet the very idea of kissing someone so revolting was what made the kiss unenjoyable—but the concept and practice did appeal to him somewhat. Perhaps it's what made him so expectant now…

But the forbidden connecting of lips never came.

All too quickly, Sebastian straightened up and let go of Ciel, watching the brief disappointment on the younger's features before Ciel masked it behind a frown. Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, typing away as he cleared his throat. "The contract needs your signature, Master," he said as he typed.

"Just _Ciel_ is fine," Ciel said with a grimace. "If anything you're my Master. You hold all the cards."

A glint of mischievous mirth flashed in Sebastian's eyes while he placed the phone back in his pocket. He watched as Ciel took a pen and signed his name at the bottom of the paper, debating on what he should teach his young protégé first.

"Speech classes," he said to himself. "Yes, we'll start with those—and perhaps I'll get you a dancing instructor later." He chuckled when Ciel frowned, knowing that the boy never danced on stage. "How good is your rhythm?"

"Nonexistent," Ciel confessed.

Sebastian folded his arms and nodded in response. "Well, if it proves to be too difficult, you don't have to incorporate routines into your stage performances. Not all artist dance, Ciel." Sebastian took note of the boy's relaxing shoulders, and he smirked upon hearing Ciel's next words.

"I'm willing to try," Ciel said reluctantly. "Just don't expect perfection."

Sebastian playfully bowed his head. "As you wish." He grabbed the magazine he was reading before Ciel and Vincent had entered his office and he led the boy to the door, passing it to him. "Allow me to give you a tour of my building."

Ciel's breath hitched. "_Lizzy_ made the front page," he said to himself as they entered the hall.

"Yes, and so did her new relationship with heroine," Sebastian remarked. He grinned when he looked down to see that Ciel had almost smiled at his pun.

"Edward's going to kill me for leaving her like that last night."

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel shoulders as he led him down another hall. "Now you sound like a teenager… Alright then, your first lesson was manipulating the media. I think you've learned the gist of that at the party—and your kiss with Alois."

Ciel made a noise of approval and disgust.

"Your kiss with Alois is on pages eight through eleven. Elizabeth—Lady Elizabeth—whatever she's calling herself these days—may have the front page, but everyone's purchasing the magazine to read the gossip between you, her, and Alois—but mostly _you_."

Ciel looked up at his manager and arched his brow. "Why's Lizzy still a part of my gossip then? The world saw me kiss Alois. Lizzy's relationship with me should be gone."

"The press has created a nonexistent love triangle," Sebastian explained as they turned onto another hall. "Apparently—one page eight—Lizzy's drug addiction is the reason you left her for Alois, and he's slowly changing into a respectful person."

"All that from a kiss and reckless partying," Ciel spoke to himself, brows furrowing as he paced. "I don't understand."

"You will," Sebastian assured him as he opened a large, black door. "Now then, here is the private recording studio. I'll give you complete access to this at any time—even if it's already occupied. All you need do is ask, understand?"

"Yes sir—_Sebastian_," Ciel corrected himself. "But why?"

"Why not?" Sebastian asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"If you have to ask, then maybe I shouldn't."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough, but you do trust me, don't you, Ciel?"

Ciel found himself nodding. "But I can't explain why…" He knew perfectly well why. It was the lust that urged him to trust the man—lust and a free escape from Vincent.

"Forbidden fruit," Sebastian voiced. "You want something that is unattainable, but you must go through me to acquire it." There was a double meaning underlying the man's words.

Ciel tilted his head at the man, lowering the magazine he'd been holding. "Are we talking about fame, or… or something else entirely?"

Sebastian gave him and innocent stare, and raised both brows. "Whatever do you mean, Ciel?"

Ciel rolled his eyes at the man. "Nothing. Should we get on with the rest of the tour?"

Gleam flashed on Sebastian's face. "Eager to see the depths of Hell, are you?"

Ciel actually smirked when he heard that. "I've lived with my father, so I've been to at least one circle of Hell before. That had to be at least circle five."

Sebastian acknowledge the statement with a firm nod while he touched his chin. "I'd say it's circle seven, considering that anger is the fifth circle, and violence is the seventh. Vincent uses both—then again, he could belong to the ninth, where all the traitors reside."

Ciel quirked a brow. "I guess you're right."

Sebastian scrutinized Ciel's arm. "Do you have anyone else you can stay with, Ciel? I'd hate to relocate you after you've renovated that beautiful mansion of yours—of course, a bigger one wouldn't hurt."

Ciel thought it over for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, the action seeming a little more relaxed when he did so. "My aunt lives with us—but she's been in love with my father for years…" His voice became quieter as he spoke. "She's seen him hit me before, but she'd never speak up… Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin did. That's why they were really fired—although they weren't the best help."

Ciel looked up at his employer. "I really didn't want that mansion, Sebastian. That was my father's idea, not mine..."

Sebastian heard the hostility in Ciel's words and a brief understanding flashed between the pair. "Simplicity is best for you; I understand." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a quick text message. Once he pocketed the device, he gestured towards the door of the recording studio. "Shall we?"

After the tour, Ciel learned that not only was Sebastian a businessman, but the man had undisputable talent in all areas of the industry, and what Ciel found the most interesting was the man's screenplays. One of them was awarded an Oscar and four were previously nominated.

Sebastian Michaelis was lethal in every sense of the word.

Ciel read over the first few pages of the well-written tragedy in his hand as he sat in Sebastian's limo, waiting for the man to return to explain their next objective. He'd been sitting with his back facing the window that separated the driver from its passengers, so he startled when he heard a light knock. He turned around swiftly as he heard the sound of the window slide open, and he gasped when he saw a familiar face.

"Finnian!" he said in surprise, eyebrows raised. "Y-You're here!"

Finny chuckled and smiled at him. "I told you it was okay to call me Finny."

Ciel actually offered the teen a small—but barely there—smile, just as Sebastian climbed back into the vehicle.

"So that's what it takes to get a Phantomhive to smile," Sebastian said to himself, smirking when Ciel blushed. "I trust you like our temporary driver?"

Ciel agreed with a small hum of approval. "Temporary?"

"Yes. He'll be your new gardener when you return home this evening," Sebastian explained. "Mey-Rin and Bard are already there—although I've no idea why you'd choose such troublesome help. You'd do better by keeping them as personal bodyguards. At least then they'd do their jobs properly, but I suppose that having them look as if they're not protecting you, when they actually are, is an agreeable plan too."

As the car started, Ciel finally noticed that Sebastian was not seated beside him, but instead residing on the seat across from him with his right leg folded over his left as he gazed out the window. He looked troubled, and his jaw was taut—almost as if he'd been in a heated discussion before he returned to the vehicle.

"…Sebastian, are you okay?" Ciel asked.

The ends of Sebastian's lips curled. "I'd be better if I knew I wasn't Hell bound," the man answered briskly. "But I suppose I'm alright."

Ciel felt a spontaneous urge to tease the man. "I don't understand. Aren't you the devil? Why would it matter? You should be used to being damned by now—or at least always being hot." They both smirked at each other before Ciel slowly began to frown. "Sebastian?"

"Ciel?"

Ciel almost forgot his question when he heard the smooth tone Sebastian had spoken with, but he shook the lustful thought away in favor of asking, "Why are you being so nice to me? I know I'm one of Hollywood's it boys right now, but this is all a bit much… isn't it? You even hired back my old servants." Ciel didn't even remember telling the man about his old servants.

Sebastian gave him a knowing, irritable glance as he brushed his hands through his hair. "You may feign innocence when it comes to my society, but never when it comes to our chemistry, Ciel. Do you understand?"

Ciel blushed and nodded slowly. "Isn't that… illegal?"_ Idiot_, Ciel thought to himself. _Of course it's illegal._

"I hadn't noticed," Sebastian teased, making Ciel redden further. "I won't lay a finger on you, Ciel. Even if you ask me to; that is one of two restrictions."

_We'll see about that_, Ciel thought. _I wonder if this author is going to make this a slow romance fanfic… _The very idea seemed like personal torture for the teen. "What's the second restric…? Never mind. I already know."

"Do you?" Again, he was testing Ciel, and the boy knew this, because he slowly found himself shaking his head.

"I don't know anything, Sebastian," he recited.

The demon grinned slyly at him. "I see… I have big plans for you, Ciel. The world will know your name—in a positive light, of course."

"So that's it then?" Ciel probed. "You're just going to have feelings for me from afar?"

"I'm a businessman before anything else," Sebastian answered, fixing his tie. "Let's be reasonable. We can worry about relationships later. For now, you're far too young."

"That's never stopped most managers before when dealing with clients," Ciel stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "It happens all the time in the industry." That it did… Ciel was sure that Alois passed himself around often when it was convenient for music opportunities… He thought better of asking if Alois had offered himself sexually to Sebastian, knowing that even if he had, Sebastian wouldn't attempt the risk.

Sebastian scoffed, mocking offense as Ciel snapped out of his pondering. "That situation is a bit cliché if you ask me—and I'll have you know that I'm far too contradictory from any manager you've ever dealt with or heard about to participate in a scandal of that caliber. You'd do well to commit that to memory."

Ciel sat back in his seat as he scrutinized the man, feeling the vehicle bounce occasionally as they traveled to his home. "Sebastian?"

The man regarded him with a neutral gaze.

"If I were to join, would I get a say in where we stand?"

"Perhaps," Sebastian said cautiously. "But you needn't worry about that, Ciel. Your soul is just close enough to my depths without it ever having to be taken."

"But what if I want it to be?" Ciel asked, and the idea made Sebastian frown. "You said yourself that it has some quirks."

Sebastian refused to answer, and Ciel knew he'd troubled the man. It wasn't until the car stopped at Ciel's mansion that Sebastian finally spoke again. "If you get too close, I won't be able to save you, Ciel," he explained. "_I_ may have the ability to take fame—and lives—but so do others." He gave Ciel a grave look. "And it's because of them that I hesitated when signing you today."

Ciel took in the man's rigid form, noting that Sebastian looked out of his element. "I don't understand."

"The rules are there," Sebastian explained with furrowed brows. "Written in red… They're unbreakable—unquestionable—and more importantly_ everyone_ must follow them…" He smiled when he noticed the curious gaze Ciel was giving him, and he leaned forward, placing his hand on the teen's knee. "Don't ever ask me that question again, do you understand?"

Ciel was too focused on where the man's hand was, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yes—I mean, yeah—I mean… okay."

Sebastian chuckled and sat back in his seat. "When I said I wouldn't touch you, I meant it in a sexual practice, but it appears that I'll have to refrain from _all _touching if you're going to blush every time I do so. The media would be in a frenzy."

Ciel scowled at the man and folded his arms, glaring outside the window at his home. "I don't blush."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ciel," the man retorted. There was a child timidly hidden behind the mature wall Ciel had been forced to build up by Vincent, and Sebastian was set on tearing it apart brick by brick. It would take time, but he knew that Ciel would thank him for it later.

"Do I get invited inside?" he asked the teen with a mischievous smirk. "Or would you prefer me to just walk you to the door and end our date with a good afternoon kiss?" When Ciel gawked at him, Sebastian leaned forward and closed the boy's mouth with his finger. "I'm only jesting, Ciel."

"Well stop," Ciel advised, swatting the man's hand away. "Be professional, like you claim that you are."

Sebastian merely grinned as he stepped out of the vehicle. He offered his hand for Ciel to take, and Ciel started to, but he retracted his small palm in a hurry, darting around to see if any paparazzi were around.

"None are in the area," Sebastian assured him, keeping his hand extended. "But they are following the dummy car that's traveling to the airport on the other side of town."

Ciel almost smiled, until he saw his aunt approaching down the driveway with a newspaper in her hand. She was glaring at Sebastian with a look of vengeance in her eyes. When she'd made it towards the man, she shamelessly slapped him right across the face. The sound it made caused Ciel to cringe, but when he looked at Sebastian to see his reaction, he saw that the man hadn't even flinched. He was quite composed.

"How dare you accuse Vincent of abusing Ciel!" Madame Red shouted, throwing the paper at him. "He'd never harm him!"

"The broken ligament your nephew is sporting proves otherwise," Sebastian retorted, straightening himself up. "Shall I converse with you in private, or would it suit you better to have me slander you in front of your nephew, Madame Red?" He raised both brows impatiently while he awaited a reply.

She attempted to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist to prevent her hand from making contact with his cheek, squeezing it tightly as he pulled her closer to him. "Madame, I assure you that Vincent is unharmed—for now at least. However, I can make sure that both of you get your just deserts if you continue to provoke me." He ignored her shocked expression—and her hitch of breath—and he used his free hand to guide her down the drive.

Ciel climbed out of the car after he got over his surprise and he watched as Sebastian began murmuring into his aunt. He peered down when he stepped on the papers his aunt had thrown at Sebastian. They were several articles from gossip columns on the internet explaining the details of how often Vincent would strike Ciel. "So quickly?" Ciel asked himself glancing at Sebastian's retreating back.

Even though Ciel hurried to catch up to the pair, he couldn't decipher what Sebastian was telling his aunt. Knowing him, though, it was probably a threat, one that she'd do well to heed.

After they entered the house, she whispered something into his ear and sauntered off, grumbling to herself.

Ciel inclined his head as he watched Sebastian glare at her retreating back. "What was that about?" he asked the man.

"I was just helping your aunt come to her senses," Sebastian answered with a small shrug as he smirked and glanced at Ciel. "We understand each other perfectly now."

"Don't you dare kill her," Ciel warned. "She's still my aunt."

Sebastian touched his chest. "Who me? A lonely butler." He pretended to gasp. "Master, I would never…"

Ciel didn't look convinced and he narrowed his eyes at the man. "Get out of my house."

"As you wish," Sebastian said simply. He bowed and headed towards the door. "Your speech therapist is coming over tomorrow. Be prepared to work. He's the best in the business."

Ciel quirked a brow. "_Who_ is exactly?" Sebastian pulled out his phone instead of answering and a sudden cold aura filled the room.

Ciel rubbed his right arm to sooth his newly formed goose bumps and he jumped when Sebastian swore and covered his mouth. "S-something wrong?" Ciel asked him.

"So, you've come out to play again," Sebastian murmured to himself.

Ciel couldn't quite hear him and he knitted his brows. "What did you say?"

Sebastian was thankful when he heard glass breaking, knowing it was Mey-Rin. "I should go. I've other matters to look into."

"But you just got here," Ciel stated.

Sebastian raised his left brow and gestured with his head towards the front doors. "Did you not request me to leave earlier?" He folded his arms when Ciel looked guilty. "Or are you curious as to who I've been messaging? We haven't even been on a date yet and you already want to check my phone. What a naughty child you are."

Ciel face palmed and pointed at the door, knowing the man wasn't going to tell him any news. "Get out." He groaned when he heard the man chuckle, but he felt a wave of excitement when he felt the man ruffle his hair.

Once Sebastian left, Ciel locked the door and sighed as he leaned against it. He'd been saved from one devil, only to be placed with the next… but what had really happened to Vincent?

For some reason, Ciel still cared for the man who'd abused him all these years…

"I hope you're happy," Madame Red said at the end of the foyer. Her expression was grim.

Ciel finally shrugged in her presence, earning a gasp from her. "I am."

"Master Ciel!" Mey-Rin called him. She rushed up to him, tripping in the process, and she handed him a letter. "This arrived for you this morning! It's from someone named Kelvin…!"

* * *

Alois sat on his knees in the hallway of Sebastian's executive building with his hands covering his ears. He couldn't shake the images of the murder he'd just witnessed, and it frightened him—even if he didn't know the man. He didn't want to suffer the same fate for running his mouth.

"Alois," Sebastian said as he paced down the hall with Claude trailing behind. "Compose yourself."

"I—I can't," Alois whispered frantically. "I… I'm scared."

A flash of sympathy was revealed on Sebastian's face, but it went unnoticed to Alois. "Alois, I can assure you that won't happen to you, so long as you do as I say."

Alois snapped his head up at the man, exposing his tears to him. "What if I mess up on accident?! What then?! You don't give second chances! What am I supposed to do then?!"

Sebastian knelt and pulled out his handkerchief, handing it to the boy. "Child," he chided him.

Alois snatched it and wiped at his eyes. "Whatever. You'd be doing this too if you were in my shoes."

"I've worn many shoes in my lifetime," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. "And although I've never been tied under the laces of others, I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of an unbreakable obligation—to be bound by existence."

Alois looked surprised. "Y-You do?"

Sebastian sighed and rose to his feet, snapping out of his reminiscing. "Claude, take him to visit Ciel."

Alois frowned, knowing the conversation with his employer was over. "But—" He quieted when he saw the man's expectant stare. "Okay…"

As soon as Claude and Alois were out of sight, Sebastian paced down the hall and down a flight of stairs. When he reached the black door on the end, he entered and pulled some white gloves out of his pocket. "Where's the body, William?" he asked the man with dark hair and glasses.

William was just putting his scythe away in his suit. "Right through that door, sir."

"That will be all; thank you," Sebastian informed him. When William agreed and left, Sebastian entered the next room and saw what remained of a foe on the floor. He knelt in front of the cadaver and touched the neck area, checking to see if William had properly slit the man's throat, unlike his last employee. "No breath…?" He smirked as he examined the rest of the fresh corpse. "Perfect."

Perhaps an increase in William's salary was in order. He always made the cleanest cuts…

**A/N:Well, my beta for this story is back in school, so I had to edit this myself. If there are any mistakes, let me know. I don't mind correcting them. And sorry if this took so long, but school and work come first. Review, or fav, or alert if you can spare another moment!**

**Anonymous**- When my laptop crashed, all of my files were lost, so I had to rewrite everything from scratch. Sorry for the long wait of updating, but at least it's here! Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest (august 16)-** Thanks for the review! I'm writing more as you read this! XD

**Guest (September 22)-** Thanks for reading! I've updated. Hopefully the next update can be shorter lol


End file.
